


pillow

by Pokeshipping_Flash



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human Pillow, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeshipping_Flash/pseuds/Pokeshipping_Flash
Summary: Ash can't help that Misty's more comfortable than he expected her to be... Hints of Pokeshipping.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 15





	pillow

**Author's Note:**

> As a reminder, fic requests are always accepted but only through the Tumblr blog, which can be linked to from this account's profile. Please take a look at the blog's FAQ regarding requests and feel free to go through the master fic list too.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. Feel free to ask questions about this account (that aren't provided on the Ao3 profile already).
> 
> [fic request: “You’re like, the best pillow” makes me think of all the times they fell asleep against each other bc of jigglypuff so I have to request. Doesn’t have to be abt a jigglypuff tho]

It wasn’t the first time he’d been swallowed up by this unique source of warmth, though he was remiss to remember the specifics of the last time he’d felt it.

It’s was more intimate, more focused than the encompassing warmth that his sleeping bag gave him with its cotton and polyester blend, more direct and almost feverish. It seared where it touched and left almost abandoned, where it missed his flesh. It wasn’t the same burn he’d felt from any fire-type Pokemon though, nor did it bake like the hot sultry island sunshine he’d grown accustomed to in Alola.

It was a tender warmth that lulled and soothed and roused and anchored him, something that he’d felt to such a degree on a few separate occasions over the course of his journey, though most of them were quite short-lived by comparison.

Holding hands, once, twice, thrice, etc; a kiss or two to the cheek, one to the lips; thin, somehow _delicate_ fingers clawing at his elbow, belonging to an Ursaring of a girl who claimed that ghosts were too much to handle; looping arms and dragging him down the street to keep her company; carrying him above frigid winter waves, one arm tucked around his back and another clutching his front while warm breath blew haphazardly against his neck and cheek…

The closest he could remember coming to this sensation however were the handful of times he’d been put to sleep against his will and had somehow mysteriously woken up leaning against a particular female friend of his.

An unbidden consideration crossed his mind for the first time… _Why_ mysteriously…? Because he had an unconscious habit of standing closer to her than anyone else…?

Hmm… how curious.

He was too comfortable to snap awake the way he figured he should have, would have, at most any other time when his subconscious was taking him for such an eventful joyride so he took his time squinting his eyes tightly shut before easing them open, praying he wouldn’t be blinded by the morning sunlight.

Surprisingly, he was actually greeted by the semi-darkness of the Ketchum living room, illuminated just so by the overhead light ranging above the staircase leading to the second floor.

But, far more closely than that realization was the sight of two blue-green eyes staring avidly down at him from straight above.

“Misty…” he murmured sleepily, instinctively. “Wha’cha… doin’ here?” And he released a deep yawn before easing his eyes closed again, a faint smile adorning his thin lips, as if there was no concern to be had over falling asleep in Misty Waterflower’s lap.

“What am I…? Ash Ketchum, you dummy!” she responded, just as reflexively, though she didn’t have it in her to fling him off of her so instead she just lightly kicked up her thigh enough to knock the sleep right out of him.

“Mwah!” he wailed in response, snapping into a sitting position and almost bumping foreheads with her. “Wha’d’ya do that for?!”

“ _You_ fell asleep on _me_ , Mr. Pokemon Master! I should be asking you what you thought you were doing this whole time!” she exclaimed, arms crossing tightly over her chest and lips pursed into a frown as she glared daggers at him. “Also real smooth of you to forget I’ve been in your house for two days now!”

“Wait, wait… I did… I did what? Fell asleep? What was - what’s…”

The memory of him wandering down to the living room earlier that night, after two hours or so of tossing around in bed, too worked up for some reason to let true slumber claim him, flooded back as he stammered aloud. He also remembered Misty joining him about thirty minutes after, claiming that she too couldn’t find it in her to sleep, that she was used to being up late since becoming a gym leader, that she was excited to see her best friends again after so many months without.

They’d been watching television - he couldn’t even remember landing on a particular show, they’d just continued channel surfing and evading the rare case of endless static - and then…

He couldn’t remember anymore. Somehow, just like _that_ , he’d apparently fallen fast asleep. But still, even if that was the case, things didn’t make a whole lot of sense.

“But how did I end up on your lap?”

“Wha…?” the redhead yelped, and he was proud to see her upper lip quivering as she was caught red-handed… Even though he had no idea what she was so upset about.

“I mean, I guess I was knocked out easier than I thought once I got down here but even if I fell on you or whatever, I shouldn’t’ve ended up with my head in your lap, right?”

“Wh - well, I…” Ah, now the tables had turned! It was rare for Ash to come out on top and he couldn’t help milking the opportunity when it arose. “You had so much trouble sleeping upstairs, remember? I figured, if you somehow _were_ able to get some rest down here then… it would be best to let you… to help you, I guess.”

He eyed the stammering, flushing redhead with suspicion. There was no way she was being entirely honest about things. He couldn’t imagine a scenario where he would have fallen all the way down to her lap on his own, especially not without waking up…

But at the same time, whatever her secrets, he knew to at least be grateful that she’d left him to get his rest, that she’d _helped_ him, as she so eloquently put it.

Whatever the situation, whatever the accusations, Misty had enough sense to not turn tail and run. As if she needed to give Ash more ammo to poke and prod at her nerves into the next day until she lost her temper. No, it was better to ward him off now, right? So she didn’t leave the couch. 

And Ash, who’d leaped back into a sitting position after she’d roughly nudged him with her knee, and who was now holding his neck with one hand and rolling his head to and fro from one shoulder to the other as if massaging any kinks he may have ended up with (but magically didn’t, as he was currently finding out), hadn’t run or even slightly backed away either, nor was he continuing to berate her with inquiries about how things had ended up the way they were.

What was that saying about small mercies…?

“S’weird how I was able to fall asleep so easily down here,” he went on next, arching his back into a deep stretch and then offering her his patented snarky grin, “Maybe you’re my good luck charm, Mist.”

“Ah…” She almost melted. She almost exploded. She almost gave herself away in one manner or another but she was able to withhold her knee-jerk response (minus a somewhat flattering splash of red to her cheeks) and instead gave back as good as she was getting. “Maybe I am then, huh?”

Ash’s grin faded slowly from his face. He didn’t look upset though, nor panicked that she wasn’t backing down. Instead he was gazing almost warily at her as if choosing which was the best route to take when continuing their borderline _flirty_ conversation.

Perhaps he had grown up some since they’d last seen each other…

“Well, at least there’s one thing we learned from this, huh?” he began openly, gaze softening, not daring to look her directly in the eye. 

“Uh… huh. And what’s that, Mr. Pokemon Master?”

“You’re, like, the _best_ pillow. I mean, ya’d have to be for me to fall asleep that easily, right? Hehe!”

“What are you…?” she began, faltering at his audacity. There was no if or but about this; Ash Ketchum was definitely flirting with her! To think he’d come so far after their time apart! She was so busy mentally traversing the avenues she might take to respond to this that she almost missed his next comment.

“But it was kinda unexpected, ya know?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” he began, and the catty grin on his face was enough to drain the color from hers because she absolutely knew exactly what was coming. “I just didn’t think someone as scrawny as you could be so comfortable!”

And then he took off running.

“You _idiot_ …” she muttered furiously, on her feet instantaneously, the fire in her spirit renewed enough to chase him around the living room, even going so far as to leap over the back of the couch in her pursuit.

Trust that dummy Ash Ketchum to ruin a perfectly good mood!


End file.
